


Unfavorable Circumstances

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brought to You By Renly and Robert Baratheon, But Margaery Is, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Loras Is Not Amused, M/M, Ned Loves His Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Ned is finally able to visit Sansa after she’s returned home from her honeymoon. However, he’s not exactly visiting, so much as dropping a drunken Renly Baratheon back onto his own doorstep.Still, Sansa is glad that he came over.
Relationships: Ned Stark & Sansa Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Unfavorable Circumstances

“Dad?” Sansa blinked, completely shocked to see her father at the door, holding a very intoxicated Renly upright so that he wouldn’t fall over onto the floor.

“Hello, luv.” Ned Stark greeted his daughter, though he looked quite exasperated rather than glad to see her. Sansa assumed that was because of Renly.

“Sansa, Hi!” The youngest Baratheon smiled giddily. “I knew you and Margey would still be up...See, Ned? They don’t go to bed until reeeeally late.”

“Mhm.” Ned grunted, bringing Renly into the Tyrell’s penthouse home while Sansa held the front door open. 

“Oh my goodness.” Margaery snorted when she looked over her shoulder from the living room couch at Renly. “I’ll go and get Loras. Sansa, help your poor father.”

“Nooooo.” Renly pleaded, though Margaery had already gone. “You can’t tell Loras I was drinking, Marge! He’ll be angry!”

“Why don’t you lie down, Renly?” Ned suggested, nodding a thank you to his daughter when she took on half of her brother in law’s weight for him and helped to lead him over to the couch.

“Ned you can’t leave me all alone here.” Renly whimpered. “Loras will yell!”

“Well, you should have thought about that before hand.” 

Part of Sansa wanted to laugh but the other half was just annoyed as she and her father had to practically force Renly onto the sofa. 

“I thought he was supposed to be watching Gendry for you...and only until like three?” Sansa questioned her Dad once they’d freed themselves from their burden.

“He was and he did.” Ned muttered. “But then he never left after Robert got home and my meeting went on until after dark. It was far too late to stop anything then.”

Sansa gave him a sympathetic smile and then a hug. “I’m sorry these are the circumstances for it, but I’m glad you finally got time to visit.”

Ned chuckled and hugged his daughter back tight, kissing her cheek softly. “Aye, I suppose that’s the one mercy I’ll be granted tonight...Do you like it here? Everything’s going well still?”

Sansa’s smile became much more cheery then and she nodded. “I’m very happy.” She confirmed. 

“Good.” Ned managed a genuine smile as well. “You’ve got the right to be. I’m happy for you.”

That meant a lot.

Sansa’s mother was still having quite a bit of trouble with accepting her daughter’s sexuality and the fact that she now had a wife and not a husband, but thankfully her Father had always been on her side, ready to support her whenever she needed him.

“I’d offer to give you a tour of the place,” She told him then. “But I’m not sure whose gone to bed already and Grandmother gets a bit irritable if she’s woken.”

Ned shook his head. “That’s alright.” He assured her. “I’ll come see you again soon when it’s not so late.”

She smiled again. “I’d like that.” She agreed before Margaery returned with her brother in tow.

“Here he is. The night in shining armor.” Sansa’s lovely wife teased Loras as he staggered into the room, wearing a pair of floral patterned pajama bottoms and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Dammit, Renly...” He muttered. “Why? Why on earth would you even think about doing this to me?”

“See, Ned, he yells at me all the time...” Renly mumbled from the couch, grunting as his husband pulled him up again and onto his feet.

“You’re very lucky that I didn’t call Stannis to drive you home.” Ned hummed in response.

“He certainly is.” Loras huffed, holding onto Renly so he wouldn’t fall over. “I’m so sorry, Ned. He’s usually a bit more sensible.” He apologized, obviously quite embarrassed.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Ned assured the younger man. “I should probably be apologizing to you.”

“Well, all the same, I’m sorry.” Loras blushed furiously, dragging Renly away. “He’ll be back to get his car tomorrow once he’s sober and he’s going to apologize to you too.”

“Loras don’t be so angry with me,” Renly slurred at his husband.

Margaery couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “You poor thing.” She shook her head at her new father in law. “I wouldn’t have the patience to handle him for very long in that state.”

“Years of experience helps, I suppose.” Ned muttered, pulling Margaery in for a hug and then Sansa once more before he turned to leave. “I suppose I should be getting back home to the instigator now. Hopefully my next visit won’t have to be so short.”

“I hope so as well.” Margaery smiled sweetly as Sansa got her coat and opened the door for her father. 

“I’ll walk you out, Dad.” She told him and Ned followed after a final goodbye to Margaery.

It was a rather odd evening, but Sansa was truly glad for it. 

She’d been missing her family lately, and seeing her father had definitely helped to brighten her week.


End file.
